


It's Dangerous to Go Alone

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Brendan has just moved into this new town, time to explore!





	

“Be careful out there! Don’t go alone out into the grass!”, Someone croaked.

Brendan turned away from the apparently frightening clearing to see an old man creaking his way over to him. Looks like he can’t avoid meeting his neighbors anymore.

“Oh hi! I’m Brendan, we just moved in down the street and—”

“And you thought you would explore outside the town.”

“Well… yes?”

The old man sighed, in a grandfatherly way, and shook his head, “Kids these days don’t know anything about the wilderness. What with all these ‘ _Cities_ ’ and ‘ _Paved Roads_ ’ springing up.”

He continued, “Look closely into that field and tell me what you see.”

Brendan peered at the grass, “There’s some caterpie looking things and some dogs too.”

The old man picked up a rock. “Watch”, he said as he lobbed at one of the dog pokemon.

They scattered yelping, and as soon as one set foot into a clearing, a shadow appeared. The dog was racing to the next patch but the shadow grew larger until what looked like a feathered meteor slammed into it.

Brendan leapt back in surprise. He had heard of fearow, but they generally stayed away from populated areas back home. The bird looked almost as tall as he was, and it moved so fast! He could see it already taking off with the dangling meal in it’s talons.

The old man gently patted him on the back, “Damn things have made off with children before, but they _know_ to stay away from the town proper, got trainers here. And attacking trainers rarely ends well for ‘em.”

As the old man led him back into the center of Littleroot, Brenden could help but shiver at the thought of being carried away like that dog. Gone before he had a chance to run.

Nothing would convince him to set one foot out of this town.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume this is why non-trainers generally don't travel.


End file.
